


For Vortexx

by Alijaykalium



Category: Dishonored
Genre: Dishonored - Freeform, M/M, Rough Draft.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alijaykalium/pseuds/Alijaykalium
Summary: I was reading over it and I was ashamed to admit it seemed better than what I've published; but I wasn't satisfied with the way the character from the other story seemed so.. Idk I hope u like it!This was pretty much the basic outline of what I wanted to happen.Warning: #choppyashell





	For Vortexx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The Empress Jessamine Kaldwin was one of the greatest in our time. Something different; something special. Everyone saw it, even the man who shoved a blade through her ribs and kidnapped her daughter.  
I hate to say that I was there when it happened. I hate to say I was part of the assassination. I witnessed the blood of my - the Empress - spill on the floor of the pavilion. I witnessed my Master grab her daughter, I heard the young girl call out, "Mommy!" as my Master dissipated into air along with the girl and Thomas and I were left to the Royal Protector.  
The events happened in a mere few seconds, but it felt as if time slowed. Maybe it did.  
The light from his eyes drained and his face paled and he moved as if it was his first time in combat.  
I felt sympathy for the man. I understood what it was like to have the people you care for most taken away.  
I lost my mother to the plague and my younger brother decided to become an Overseer. My father was a whale hunter who eventually got lost to the sea. For a while, it was only me and my sister. I eventually lost her too. She apparently met some strange women and I now believe she participates in heretical matters but I wouldn't know. I haven't seen her in several months. The intentions of my family, I will never understand. Ironic, actually. A brother who is an Overseer and a sister who is a witch.  
Eventually, I decided to find my own way but I didn't very much care if I was dead or alive. I moved throughout the streets of Dunwall with no heavy caution. I had seen nearly everything; weepers huddled together in disgusting little corners, rats attacking members of the City Watch, Overseers tackling and taking hostage supposed heretics, thugs banging on people's doors, demanding debts and better yet: people who had gone mad over what is known as "the Outsider."  
The most terrifying and intriguing thing that I had ever witnessed, though, was only several months before the Empress's assassination.  
It was when I had first met Master Daud.  
There was a carriage coming through the streets, which only the wealthy transport in, along with several members of the Watch following. I was on my way to meet a merchant who sold elixirs for the plague when I felt I had seen something out of the corner of my eye.  
When I turned to look, there was no one.  
I felt the hairs at the end of my neck standing up and I continued down the street.  
Suddenly, I saw him.  
He took down the Watch officers one by one, choking them out and then disappearing with their body, only to return seconds after. I don't remember hearing the man scream when Daud shoved his blade into his throat.  
It was him, I thought, the Knife of Dunwall. The mere shock of what I had witnessed left me immoble for a brief minute, and my eyes could only follow him.  
He disappeared from the carriage and appeared right before me. I didn't know how to react so I only stood there, but before that thought even passed my mind, he was gone. I shook myself out of my headspaace and watched the rooftops. He was leaning against an airvent, his eyes on me. He disappeared again. I awkwardly climbed on top of some crates stacked next to the building and pushed myself onto the balcony, making my way to the roof.  
He was there, waiting for me towards the center of the roof. I moved to approach him, but he vanished again, the second time on the roof of the neighboring building. It seemed he wanted me to follow him. So I did.  
I climbed onto balconies and higher roofs, burned my hands sliding down and climbing up chains in pursuit of the man.  
He eventually led me to a sewer entrance. There, he conversed with a hooded Whaler. The Whaler then nodded and dipped beneath the sewer entrance. Daud looked in my direction and I hid myself behind a dumpster, for reasons now, I can't explain. When I peeked out, he was walking in.  
After a few seconds of consideration, I realized I had nothing much to lose except for the coin in my pocket and the elixir in hand, and I followed.  
When I entered the door on the far end of the sewer tunnel, the assassin grabbed me by my throat and demanded why I was following him. I didn't have an answer but I didn't feel afraid. His grip tightened on my throat and demanded that I say something. I said, "I don't know."  
After several minutes of scrutiny, he released me and asked what my name was. I said, "My name is Eshan, but people call me Sean."  
He took me under his wing and trained me to be an assassin.  
Which led to now. A dead Empress and a city that would be thrown into chaos.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
News of Corvo Attano's escape terrified everyone, except for Master Daud. The others were on edge, but Daud explained that there would be no way Corvo would find the base in the Flooded District. I didn't feel so sure. If I could, wouldn't the Protector be able to as well?  
\----------------------------------------------------  
The High Overseer was branded by something called "the Heretic's Brand." He's considered no longer a citizen of Dunwall and no one is allowed to aid him. The Abbey and The Oracular Order are meant to choose a new High Overseer.  
Reports of a masked criminal immediately followed the announcement.

\---------------------------------------------------  
The Pendletons have gone missing. A ceremony was held in their name recently.  
More sightings of the criminal were reported.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
"Your features are very odd, Sean," Thomas told me, "You don't seem to be from around the Isles."  
"I was born here," I replied, "But my mother and father are from a village in Pandyssia."  
"Is that so?" He said, "Then you are familiar with the Outsider?"  
"Only legends," I replied, "But I would be able to identify the Mark."  
"Master Daud has been touched by the Outsider, you know." He informed.  
"I know," I said.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
One of the Boyle women was reported missing. I'm not sure who, Daud is beginning to get nervous. I am as well. Moreso than before.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
"I was born after the twenty-eighth day of the Month of Songs," I inputted to the conversation.  
"During the Fugue Feast?" Domeneco asked.  
I nod.  
"Fascinating," Montgomery replied.  
"So your birth is, essentially, illegitimate," Petro said.  
"I suppose so," I replied.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
The Lord Regent was taken down last night. His crimes were exposed and his body was discovered in a basement along with a man dubbed, "the Torturer."  
The others are becoming antsy.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
A boat came down today. The Protector's body was in it. He was poisoned, but it seemed to be amateur work. He was only in confinement for a few hours. He managed to break out. He hasn't killed anyone, though. Not yet.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
The assassins are terrified. Master Daud is... confused. He's wondering about, what I may say, are the wrong things. He was talking about how he thought one of us, the strongest of us, were to kill him; but not a stranger. His words. Ridiculous words. Who would even defy Daud? All the assassins find him indestructable.  
\------------------------------------------------  
I, along with Thomas and Anthony were assigned to keep an eye on Corvo but Daud ordered not to engage. We managed to tail him as he moved throughout the Flooded District. It was difficult trying to find higher ground than the one-time Royal Protector but we managed.  
We watched him make his way through Rudshore's Waterfront and into Greaves Refinery. He skipped over the weepers' confinement with ease and made his way into the building.  
Anthony transversed over to a nearby balcony on the building. We were told not to engage yet Thomas immediately followed suit.  
I suppose I had to follow. The two of them starting talking about Corvo. Anthony questioned why Corvo would return to the refinery and Thomas responded with, "Hard to say."  
I kneeled over near the side of the balcony where I thought I saw him enter to keep an eye out for him.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
I met the masked Protector. He reacquired his weaponry and managed to take down nearly everyone.  
I attempted to run to Daud but he intercepted me before I could go any further. He knocked me out. When I regained consciousness I was in some apartment. I forgot what had happened until I saw the masked figure.  
He didn't say anything.  
Neither did I.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
We were there for approximately a week, never exchanging words. I wondered what exactly he was planning. Had he taken Master Daud?  
We also never took off our masks. His identity was hidden and mine from him. Though, I highly doubt mine would ever have any significance to him.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
"Are you mute?" I asked one day.  
He shrugged in response.  
I pressed the matter no further.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
The mask, I'd never been so accustomed to wearing as much as the others. The small space used to give me panic attacks but I had grown used to it after a while.  
Because my identity wouldn't matter so much, I took it off.  
I don't think anyone had ever stared at me for that long in my entire life.  
\------------------------------------------------  
"Where are you from?" He asked one day. His voice was deep and croaky, supposedly from lack of use.  
"I am from here," I said.  
"Your features are odd," he said.  
"My mother and father came from Pandyssia."  
\-------------------------------------------------  
The oddness of my features, I won't understand.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
He took his mask off once. He seemed very sad, lonely. The wind blew strands of his hair into his face. His eyes were storming with confliction.  
He looked Serkonan. He had their beauty.  
"I killed people in their name, Eshan," he said, "Bad people. People who didn't know who they were working for. People with friends and family . . ."  
I sat silently as he attempted to regroup himself, taking in a harsh, shaky breath.  
"I'm no any better than they are," he muttered.  
I moved to protest, but he continued on, cutting me off.  
"I didn't kill any of your friends, if that's what you're wondering," he explained, "A friend of mine gave me some tranquillizers. Everyone will be in an unconscious state for twelve hours."  
I nodded. "What are you going to do when they wake up?"  
"I'll be out of here," he said, "I'd like you to come with me."  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
It's the Fugue Feast. There are fireworks in the air.  
I kissed him on the first day. My birthday gift to myself. He didn't kiss back, more surprised than any.  
I regretted it immediately, and I transversed away before he could say anything.  
The last thing he needs is a man kissing him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
The second day of Fugue. I haven't returned to Corvo yet. I made myself a nest near Granny Rags' old apartment. By the Outsider, I have no idea how I'm going to be able to confront him.  
Even though, by technicality and tradition, what I had done didn't neccissarily happen; I, myself, will always remember it. My actions only validated what I had initially hoped weren't true.  
I have yet to hear the announcement Fugue has ended. By then I will probably return.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
I found a rune just outside in the backyard of Granny Rags' apartment. I recognized it since Mas - since Daud collected these. I believe they are meant to enhance powers.  
I'll hang onto it for Corvo.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
I had an odd dream last night. I dreamt what I could only describe as the Outsider himself. Floating in the Void.  
I think I heard him say, "Interesting."  
I wonder what that means.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Corvo found me. He didn't say anything, which scared me.  
He's normally a quiet man but his silence felt different, somehow.  
"I, um, I found one of these," I said. I held the object out for him to take,"I remember, um, Daud would ask us to bring him these if we ever found them. I think you could use this." He stood there for several more minutes before taking the item and putting it into his coat.  
The mark on his hand glowed.  
Silence, again.  
"You kissed me," he said.  
I hesitated a bit before giving a curt nod, "I did."  
"You left after you kissed me," he said.  
"I did," I responded.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
But he was missing something. I think it was in the aura he gave off. They're normally sensual and seductive. But he just seemed like he wanted to curl up, like he wanted to shrink himself.  
I felt sorry for the poor man.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
I handed him my sword. He looked at me confused.  
I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye and confessed to everything.  
I said, "If you wish any sort of vengeance, I can't bring you Daud, but I can give you myself."  
I shut my eyes and braced for impact. I heard a soft clang and Corvo embraced me. He was crying. I held him back and we stood there until he collected himself.  
He then told me what had happened to him. How he had been used by people he was supposed to trust and how he now feels lost. The poor man.

"Admiral Havelock," he said, "Lord Treavor Pendleton and Teague Martin are members of the Loyalist Conspiracy,  
"They assisted me in breaking out of Coldridge Prison and introduced me to their organization. They told me they were going to find Emily and put her on the throne as Empress, to restore the city back to its former glory." He shut his eyes tightly and when he reopened them, they were shiny with unshed tears.


End file.
